Blazblue Alter Memory
Após South Town ser totalmente destruída e causado a vida de muitas pessoas, ela se mantém instável depois do ocorrido. Dias e meses se passaram e ela é reconstruída, mas de forma diferente. A reconstrução para uma nova era. Sakura e os outros foram para outra cidade chamada Metro City que por lá estaríam se recuperando dos ferimentos. Kyo após ser medicado, Shingo e ele começam a conversar, Shingo mostra um jornal pra ele: Shingo: Kusanagi-San...veja isso. Kyo: Pode ler pra mim? Shingo: Ué, por que? Kyo: Eu estou com a visão ruim...usei o modo Chama Viva por muito tempo... Shingo: Hum, está bem...aqui diz que a cidade de South Town foi completamente destruída. Kyo: ... Shingo: Muitas pessoas morreram...não deve ter sobrevivido ninguém... Kyo: Droga... Shingo: Isso é triste...quando será que vão começar a reforma de South Town? Kyo: Eu...não sei... Shingo: Poxa...bom, eu vou me aventurar um pouco nessa cidade, depois eu volto. Kyo: Claro... No caminho, Shingo vai andando, até que um homem de 2 metros de altura com blusa de oncinha rosa chamado Hugo chega. Hugo: Parece que temos carne fresca na cidade.Vou me divertir muito quebrando você, pivete!! Shingo: Errr...*com um olho tremendo* Hugo pega Shingo e se prepara para executar um Wrestling nele, com os braços sem se mover, ele dá um bico nos documentos dele e ele solta ele e em seguida ele executa um Shingo Kick nele e depois ele corre. Chegando no hospital, ele vai até o quarto de Kyo. Shingo: Já cheguei, Kusanagi San! *com um sorrisão no rosto* Kyo: Já? *indignado* Shingo: Sim já sim. Kyo: Como foi as aventuras? Shingo: Ah, nada demais...foram divertidas. Kyo: Me conte... Shingo: Bom, estava andando por aí, até que vem um cara 2 metros de altura e vem me pegar, mas fui malandro, dei um golpe nele baixo e depois um Shingo Kick. Kyo: Nossa, Shingo, isso é golpe baixo... Shingo: Eu sei...mas ele ia me matar...desculpe... Kyo: Tá tudo bem. Shingo: Viu, voltei ileso. Kyo: Não consigo vê-lo... Shingo começou a demonstrar uma expressão preocupada. Shingo: Kusanagi San...não acha que você devia fazer uma cirurgia para voltar a ver? Kyo: Cirurgia? Cirurgia é para os fracos, eu estou ótimo! Shingo: É mesmo? Olha pra si mesmo, Kusanagi San, quem pediu para ler o jornal para você? Quem foi que usou tanta chama para prejudicar os próprios olhos? Você já parou para perceber que você tá se tornando dependente dos outros? Você parou para pensar que você virou um deficiênte visual? *falava enquanto ficava de braços cruzados* Kyo se calou, pois Shingo tinha razão, Kyo iria se tornar dependênte dos outros se não tomasse uma providência. Kyo: Mas eu posso provar que mesmo cego posso fazer ainda as coisas, perceba, minha audição fica mais aguçada, meus sentidos pelo tato são maiores, veja isso! *se levanta da cama e está subindo na janela e então ele pula* Shingo: Hey o que você vai fa...KUSANAGI SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!! Shingo desce as escadas do hospital disparado até chegar ao pátio. Ficando em queda livre, sua roupa da Nests se forma em fogo e ele cai em cima de alguém com cabelos longos rosas com top, short jeans curtíssimo e salto alto com chapéu de policial. Kyo: Aí, desculpa...*se levanta deste* ??: Argh!! De onde você veio? Kyo: Q-quem é você? Poison: Meu nome é Poison, você tem alguma coisa a declarar, bonitão. Kyo: O que veio fazer aqui? Poison: Estou procurando por um moleque de roupa azul que deu um golpe baixo em meu bebê, Hugo. Shingo: (Urg...sou eu...) *se escondendo atrás de um dos médicos que estavam no pátio observando* Kyo: Só irá ter a resposta se me vencer primeiro. *em pose de luta* Poison: Vejo que está sendo difícil, gosto de garotos assim. Kyo: Pode vir! Poison que corre na direção de Kyo, Kyo podia ouvir os passos dela correndo, ela manda uma rajada rosa com a vareta, Kyo percebe a presença do projétil e joga seu braço com chamas repelindo a rajada rosa, ela pula e dá um chute, bate com a vareta e executa o primeiro especial. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7VxR_Y-bKxQ (Veja cada especial que eu disser que é 1° 2° e 3°) Kyo se levanta num pulo, então ele executa um combo em Poison que a acerta, depois, ele chega perto de Kyo e então executa o 2° especial dela, ela bate várias vezes com a vareta em Kyo e então dá um golpe fortíssimo. A luta está acirrada, socos eram trocados e Shingo começa a ficar preocupado com Kyo. Shingo: Não desista Kusanagi San!! Você pode!! Kyo: (Ela está pegando leve...)...Por favor não pegue leve... Poison: Tudo bem!! Eu não vou! Ele manda um beijo para Kyo, dá um tapa na cara dele, bate com a vareta, só que ele defende a vareta, mas olha a calamidade...ele dá um golpe baixo no pobre Kyo. Kyo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!!! *com as mãos nas partes íntimas com a cabeça no chão* ISSO É GOLPE BAIXO, CASSETE!! Shingo: Huuummmmm!! Essa até doeu em mim! A partir daí, Kyo xinga palavrões fortíssimos contra Poison. Poison: Hu hu...pelo jeito que o golpe foi certeiro...você não vai ser pai tão cedo... Kyo furioso, levanta e corre e parte pra cima de Poison, encarnando quase no Killer e mandando um Combo Violento nele seguido de um Kusanagi no Kubushio Monster, fez churrasco de traveco no rabo dela. Kyo por fim ajuda este a levantar ele fala rudemente que vamos logo se levante e então pega a mão de Kyo e levanta. Poison: Argh...você é forte demais...mas ainda isso não acabou... Depois ele vai embora e Shingo se aproxima. Shingo: Mandou bem Kusanagi San! Kyo: Valeu...Shingo...aproxima o ouvido até minha boca. Ele aproximou o ouvido. Kyo: Ela é homem... Shingo fica com os olhos esbugalhados Shingo: E eu que pensei que... Kyo: Pois é... Depois uma limosine chega e aparece uma pessoa com terno e cabelos verdes com um chapéu. Hazama: Saudações, meu nome é Hazama Terumi. Venha conosco Kyo Kusanagi, temos o que precisa para voltar a enxergar. Shingo: Ouviu isso, Kusanagi San? Você vai voltar a ver! Kyo sabia que aquilo era uma farça, uma mentira. Kyo: Shingo...CORRE!! Shingo: Mas o que? Kyo: Corre logo!! *se virando e correndo* Shingo: Está bem está bem! *seguindo Kyo* Hazama: Não tão rápido, Uroborus!! *aponta o braço para frente e sai cobras verdes de seus braços* Shingo olhando para trás, vê as cobras se aproximando, valentemente ele segura as cobras, algumas delas o machuca, mas não se importa e então joga elas no chão e pisoteia. Hazama: Hahaha, meus parabéns! Bravo! *bate palmas* Agora eu vou fazer meu trabalho jogando um bichinho de estimação nessa cidade para brincar um pouquinho, Black Beast desperte!! De repente, um monte de bichos aparecem na cidade toda e apazigua ela inteira. Kyo: Ele está destuíndo Metro City por inteira! *olhando Black Beast fazendo os estragos* Shingo: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!! Hazama: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA, BEM AO FUTURO!! HERÓIS!! *e então vai embora na limosine* Rock e Hotaru que saíram do hospital, fala que Kyo e os outros deviam sair logo dali, Kyo não dá ouvidos a Rock e fica encarando a Black Beast que está causando o caos. Aí então Shingo puxa Kyo para eles poderem sair dali e aí, Rock consegue achar um carro que nele eles entram, ninguém dos 3 sabia dirigir, se Kyo sabia andar numa moto, ele tentou manejar um carro que então dirigiu. Por outro lado, nos becos da nova cidade, Evil Sakura inconsciênte no chão finalmente desperta de uma profunda perda de consciência: Evil Sakura: O que? Eu ainda estou viva?...Não pode ser...*vai para o lado de fora e vê uma cidade totalmente diferente* Onde estou? Que cidade é essa? Não parece South Town. Por outro lado, Kyo presente uma energia que pode se sentir de longe, então ele vai procurar saber de onde vem. Ouve-se barulhos de passos se aproximando e ele se encontra com Evil Sakura. Kyo: É você que está me atraindo. Eu não sei como te achei, mas senti algo me atraindo para cá, quem é você? Evil Sakura: *olhando para trás*...Meu nome é Evil Sakura... Kyo se espanta. Kyo: E-evil S-sakura, mas como você sobreviveu? P-pensei que a Sakura tinha destruido você! Evil Sakura: ... Kyo: Evil Sakura,se você esta viva significa que a Sakura também está não é? Evil Sakura: Sim. Kyo: Mas se eu estou vivo significa que Evil Kyo também está vivo. Evil Sakura: Correto, mas tem um problema. Kyo: Tsc *se lembra da destruição feita por Evil Kyo* Qual seria? Evil Sakura: Ele está muito poderoso, ele é um duplicata seu, o que significa que se você mata sua réplica, você está vivo, mas ele não. Kyo: E-eu não o matei, e-eu hesitei em matá-lo. Evil Sakura: Sinto muito, uma vez uma duplicata derrotada por outro alguém, ela não morre, irá ressucitar o tempo todo, mas ao original não. Kyo: Droga *dá um soco no chão* Se eu tivesse seguido o meu instinto assassino eu teria derrotado de vez. Evil Sakura: Se quer mesmo matá-lo, só você pode fazer isso. Kyo: Quer dizer que aquela batalha toda foi em vão? South Town se foi em vão? Evil Sakura: Quem realmente derrotou ele? Você ou outra pessoa? Kyo: Outra pessoa. Evil Sakura: Então você não foi forte o bastante como o garoto. Kyo: Tsc! *dá outro soco no chão* Evil Sakura: A minha duplicata conseguiu me derrotar, O que significa que não irei importuná-la, nem vocês, mas isso não quer dizer que vocês tem que desrespeitá-la, ainda tenho a promessa mantida em minhas mãos. Kyo: Eu sempre respeito ela, eu estou vivo graças a promessa que fiz a ela. Evil Sakura: Mas e seus amigos? Você acha que a respeitam? Kyo: ...Eu não sei muito bem... Evil Sakura: Espero que não estejam falando mal as custas dela, se continuarem tratando ela mal, falando coisas que a deixam com raiva, sua força aumenta, o que torna capaz de derrubar tudo em seu caminho, é 100% fatal. Kyo: Eu preciso achar a Sakura, preciso fazer muita coisa, mas sou fraco para isso. Sou um fraco... Evil Sakura: Escute, isso não tem muito haver comigo, quero deixar bem claro. E tem mais, quando ela se sente provocada, pode contar que ela não será derrotada tão fácil. Kyo: Eu admiro isso nela *imagina Sakura derrotando monstros como nas histórias de Masmorras e Dragões* Evil Sakura: Bem, não que eu queira estar contra meu aluno mas...eu deixei ele fazer o que quiser...e eu não tenho nada haver com isso, se querem o que vocês querem de tanto precioso, só você pode fazer isso. Kyo: Evil Sakura, eu não contei isso a ninguém, mas eu acho que sei onde está seu aluno. Evil Sakura: Sabe? Kyo: Enquanto estive desmaiado, eu vi o que ele via, parece que a NOL capturou ele. Evil Sakura: ...NOL? Kyo: A magia, nova fonte de energia que temos agora, é proveniente do Evil Kyo Evil Sakura: Quer dizer que...ele é uma ameaça moderada? Kyo: Quero dizer que seu aluno está sofrendo nas mãos da NOL Evil Sakura: ... Kyo: Preciso que me ajude Evil Sakura. Evil Sakura: ...Está bem. Kyo: É capaz da Sakura me matar por isso, mas preciso de você. Evil Sakura: O que você precisa? Kyo: De uma aliada, eu não estou enxergando bem se deu pra perceber, não quero por Shingo,Rock e Hotaru em perigo. Evil Sakura: Por que ficou com a visão tão ruim? Kyo: Eu ativei o modo chama viva, quando eu ativo esse modo, minha chama fica tão quente quanto lava, mas ela queima meu corpo, meus olhos foram afetados por isso a Sakura conseguia curá-los. Evil Sakura: ...Então a cura para seus olhos, talvez seria ela. Kyo: Vai me ajudar Evil Sakura? Evil Sakura: Se é para ver sangue e violência, eu irei. Kyo: Não precisa aparecer, tenho medo da NOL te achar, fique de longe observando, ataque o máximo possível de soldados. Evil Sakura: Eu não sou de ser pega fácil, afinal eu nem sei como vim parar nesse lugar e não me pegaram. Kyo: Eu preciso voltar aos meus amigos, tchau Evil Sakura. Evil Sakura: Tchau, qualquer coisa, é só me achar neste beco. Kyo: Okay. *sai do beco* Evil Sakura: Então é isso...eles estão capturando lutadores fortes, devo tomar cuidado...se não quero ser pega, onde está Kyo nessas horas? Espero que ele não seja pego. Enquanto Kyo caminha ele é perceguido por soldados, ele pressente que dardos são lançados e eles percebem que o alvo é cego e Kyo corre para a floresta, eles apontam um canhão sonoro e atira em Kyo, que fica imóvel no chão. De repente uma brasa aparece no beco que entra dentro de Evil Sakura, mostra o caminho para o setor 7, ela entra numa base onde se encontra com um monte de soldados que aponta um canhão para ela e ela joga um Messatsu Gouhadouken que explode só restando um soldado, ele se rende e então ele diz que Kyo estava no setor 7 e que aquele era um boneco, Evil Sakura o leva junto. Dentro do setor, ela se depara com soldados e começa a atirar na direção de Evil Sakura: Evil Sakura: Perdoe-me, senhor soldado...*o coloca em sua frente e o soldado leva os tiros* Eletric Vasp: Deixem ela comigo senhores!! Heh, você é a origem da magia, ninguem lhe contou? Graças a você e ao outro, nós temos Armagus!! Evil Sakura: Armagus? Eletric Vasp: Isso é armagus! *linhas verdes são ligadas ao corpo de Evil Sakura e acaba quebrando o braço direito dela graças as linhas verdes* Evil Sakura: *grita de agonia pelo seu braço ser deslocado* Eletric Vasp: O corpo de vocês emana uma substancia chamada Seithr, essa substância faz vocês se transmoformarem no chamado Satsui no Hadou, essa substância deu origem a Magia! Através da combinação tecnologia e magia, veio o Armagus A perna de Evil Sakura é quebrada depois, mais dor ela sente. Evil Sakura: Ainda tem mais para acabar com meu corpo? Você não pode me matar... Eletric Vasp: Como? Evil Sakura: Talvez isso seja temporário...existe uma pessoa certa para isso. E ela não tá aqui... Eletric Vasp: Blasfemea!! *começa a dar murros na cara de Evil Sakura e depois, ele a pega pelo pescoço* Vai nos dar mais magia garota!!! Evil Sakura: E se...eu não...quiser? Eletric Vasp: Nós pegamos de você. *quebra os dois braços de Evil Sakura* Evil Sakura: *grita de agonia de novo* Eletric Vasp: Você é preciosa demais para morrer!! Ele quebra as pernas de Evil Sakura enquanto a segura pelo pescoço. Evil Sakura: Você....é... bem... persistente....só que...tem uma coisinha a mais... *fecha os olhos e começa a concentrar* Eletric Vasp: Já está orando? De repente, o cabelo dela começa a ficar roxo. Eletric Vasp: O que é isso? Evil Sakura: Você...não sabe...tudo...sobre mim...não é mesmo? Ele tenta quebrar as pernas de Evil Sakura, mas não surte efeito nela. Evil Sakura: Por essa...você...não esperava... Eletric Vasp: Por Deus, o que é você? Ela abre os olhos e além de escarlates são amarelos. Oni Sakura: MODO SATSUI NO HADOU SUPREMO!!! Uma explosão é feita jogando os dois na parede com o impácto, ela se levanta. Agora com a Satsui no Hadou completamente dispertada. Oni Sakura começa a por seus membros no lugar, um de cada vez. Oni Sakura: Vejo que você gosta de quebrar ossos das pessoas né? Então vamos brincar de estraçalhar... Eletric Vasp fica paralisado de medo e não pensa duas vezes e tira uma bomba do bolso, ela anda na direção do homem e aponta a bomba para ela. Eletric Vasp: Não chegue perto ou eu... Oni Sakura: Você... o que? Eletric Vasp: Eu explodo esse lugar todo! Oni Sakura: Que coragem...eu permitiria fazer isso mas...acho que tem uma pessoa a mais aqui. Ele tenta ativar a bomba, mas Oni Sakura tira de sua mão rápidamente e então joga para longe e se afasta depois. Oni Sakura: Já querendo a morte? Vou atender seu pedido...*o pega com os tentáculos de aura, braços, pernas, pescoço* Eletric Vasp: Não não!! Oni Sakura: Agita Obs: agita significa tortura, sofrer ou algo do tipo. Eletric Vasp: Não, pare por favor, pare. Oni Sakura: Desculpe, mas não dou outra chance quando estou assim... Depois disso, o homem grita altíssimo e em seguida, Oni Sakura estraçalha o homem em pedaços, sangue é expalhado por todo lado. Kyo ouve do outro lado os gritos e se assusta e ouve barulhos de gritos de agonia. Kyo: O que foi isso? *corre para ver, ele vê Oni Sakura* !! Sakura sentada no chão encostada na parede e o lugar todo ensanguentado e estilhaços ao chão, ele fica pasmado de ver aquela cena tenebrosa. Kyo: Isso é assustador. Oni Sakura olha diretamente para Kyo com os olhos amarelos e se levanta. Oni Sakura: Venha já aqui!! *o pega pela cintura com os tentáculos de aura* Kyo: Hey! E então, ela o coloca contra parede de forma violenta sem poder se mexer e fica bem colado em Kyo com o queixo em seu ombro. Kyo: Argh, mas o que você ta fazendo? Oni Sakura: Shhh....fique quietinho...*uma voz dupla e suando como eco* Kyo: *fica assustado* Oni Sakura: Imagine o que aconteceria com você e sua namoradinha se eu ativasse isto contra vocês dois. Kyo: *imagina ele em chama viva e a forma Oni de Evil* Daria uma explosão de sangue...por que tá me falando isso? Oni Sakura: Porque tinha me perguntado uma vez porque eu não ativei minha Satsui no Hadou Suprema, agora você sabe que estrago seria. Não dificulte as coisas...elas podem sair bem pior do que você imagina...eu sei que você esconde o medo no fundo da sua alma...*ouvindo o coração disparado de Kyo* Kyo: Tch. Oni Sakura: Posso sentir os batimentos acelerados do seu coração. Não tenha medo...eu não vou machucá-lo...mas não se mexa, se não quer que suas pernas sejam separadas de você, nem tente. Kyo: *tenta não se mexer* Então é isso, você quer provar que eu sinto medo de você? Oni Sakura: Não...basta você querer. Isso vai da sua decisão. Kyo: Evil Sakura, apesar dos meus amigos não gostarem de você e até desejarem sua morte, eu vejo que você não é má de verdade, não desejo sua morte, desejo que um dia você encontre o caminho que te faça bem. Oni Sakura: ...Eu me lembro de você ter dito isto, ainda bem que você é o único que posso contar. (Mate ele) (Acabe com ele antes que ele traia você, ele já se opôs a você antes, mate o agora!) Vozes ecoavam na cabeça de Oni Sakura, ordenando a fazer uma coisa horrível, com Kyo preso aos tentáculos, isto se aperta. Kyo: Você podia me soltar agora (Faça isso, por causa dele seu aprendiz está sumido, vingue seu aprendiz!) Mais vozes ecoavam em sua cabeça. Kyo: Evil Sakura, me solta, esses tentáculos estão me apertando...sério me solta...tá ficando...mais apertado Oni Sakura: Pare....pare de controlar!! >< Não faça isso... *coloca a mão na cabeça e tentáculos começam a apertar mais Kyo* Kyo: Argh, não consigo respirar Oni Sakura sangra pelos olhos por estar sofrendo. (Cadê aquela sede por sangue e carne morta?) Kyo acende uma chama e queima o braço dela. Oni Sakura: AAAARGH!!! *soltando Kyo* Kyo: *cai no chão, tussindo* POR QUE VOCÊ FEZ ISSO?! Oni Sakura: ELE TÁ FALANDO NA MINHA CABEÇA!!! Kyo: Ele quem? Atordoada, ela chega para trás e começa a tossir sangue, o cabelo volta a cor original e os olhos voltam a ser escarlates. Kyo: *corre até Evil Sakura* Você tá bem? ??: Hahaha, meu controle mental sobre ela quase deu certo! *no fundo* Evil Sakura: M-me perdoe...Kyo, eu não queria...... Kyo: *com a mão em chamas* Tá tudo bem, vou acabar com esse maldito! Voz na mente de Kyo começa a querer controlá-lo. (Mate ela, ela tentou matar a Sakura, faça isso, sacrifique sua humanidade por quem você ama!) Kyo: ... *olha para Evil Sakura* (Faça isso pelos seus amigos, mate ela, faça pagar por tudo que já fez te mal!) Evil Sakura: P-por que tá me olhando assim? (Se ama seus amigos mesmo, faça isso, prove que você não é um cachorrinho medroso!) Kyo: Fazer o que for necessário. *chama aumenta a intensidade e ele dá um soco na silhueta* Fazer o que for necessário para proteger quem deve! ??: *sendo acertado* G-garoto idiota! Kyo: *depois dá um chute rodado na silhueta que bate contra parede* Vamos sair daqui, Evil Sakura. Evil Sakura: T-tá...*levanta com muita difículdade* Kyo: Quer ajuda? Evil Sakura: Urgh...eu tô muito fraca...esse poder...não me acostumei com ele... Kyo: Tá que nem as chamas vivas. Ela ri fraco. Evil Sakura: Hey...me desculpe por ter machucado você... *perde o equilíbrio e cai pra trás* Droga... Kyo: *á segura* Vou te levar até o beco se alguém a capturar, eu te protejo. Evil Sakura: T-tá... Kyo pega Evil Sakura nos braços e então juntos escapam do Setor 7. Evil Sakura: E-então...eu sou a chave... Por dentro do Setor, Hazama Terumi e um Cientista planejando algo para armar contra Evil Sakura. Hazama: O que tem pra mim? Cientista: Um novo projeto, chama-se unidade Murakumo, unir humanos com Armagus. Hazama: Excelente, mas algo assim demoraria mais de 100 anos. Cientista: Estamos ciente, mas a energia deixada por Evil Sakura vai agilizar o processo. Hazama: Muito bem, agora preciso ir. Proteger o que deve prevalecer. Evil Sakura e Kyo, conseguem voltar para o beco em segurança, com Evil Sakura ferida em seus braços sem poder se mover muito, ele a coloca no chão com cuidado deitada. Evil Sakura: O-obrigada...*trêmula e dolorida por todo corpo* Kyo: De nada. Evil Sakura: M-me explica uma coisa... Kyo: O que? Evil Sakura: Eu sou uma arma de força para...esse...Cartel da NOL?... Kyo: (Isso me lembra a Nests) Parece que sim, tá mais pra fonte de energia pra eles. Evil Sakura: E-eu me descuidei... Kyo: Esses inimigos são diferentes, eles sabiam que eu estava cego, sabiam sobre a Satsui no Hadou e sabiam muita coisa ainda. Evil Sakura: Eu ouvi alguém falar de uma tal de....urgh...A-A-Armagus.... Kyo: Não fale muito você precisa descançar. Evil Sakura: Eu não sei se posso ficar aqui sozinha...estou sendo alvo percebido dessa NOL... Kyo: Bom, eu não tenho pra onde ir, então eu fico aqui também, tudo bem pra você ou tem algum problema? Evil Sakura: N-não, tá tudo bem... pode ficar... Kyo tira do bolso um papel dobrado e uma caneta e começa a desenhar. Evil Sakura: E-eu vou demorar um pouco para que eu possa estar totalmente bem... Ele para no momento. Kyo: Pensei que só a Sakura podia te deixar nesse estado Depois ele volta a desenhar. Evil Skaura: Não... aquelas linhas...verdes que iam em meus braços e pernas... Kyo: Parece que Armagus pode feri-la também. Evil Sakura: Ele tinha dito alguma coisa de...Satsui no Hadou... Kyo: Hm, o que ele disse? Evil Sakura: Misturado com alguma magia ou energia que fazia isso...ele disse alguma....coisa.... do tipo...chamada....Seithr...o que faz se transformar no Satsui no Hadou....o-o que deu...origem a essa magia. Kyo: Deixa eu racicionar, a origem do armagus veio da Satsui no Hadou? Evil Sakura: Parece que sim...eu nem soube disso... Kyo: É melhor te manter protegida. Evil Sakura: O que veio uma combinação tecnológica e magia, que veio o Armagus...pelo que eu sei...meu aluno está envolvido nisso e foi pego... Kyo: Descanse Evil Sakura, você me lembrou o Yagami quando me ajudou a escapar da base Nests. Evil Sakura: Y-Yagami? O ruivo? Kyo: Sim. *termina o desenho e guarda no bolso* Evil Sakura: Acho que já vi ele... Kyo: Infelizmente morreu... Evil Sakura: ... Kyo: Será que eles conseguem ressucitar cadáveres com o poder do Satsui no Hadou? Evil Sakura: Não sei, não consegui muita coisa... Kyo: Se fizerem isso...não sei o que acontece. (Vou guardar esse desenho pra quando ela voltar) Evil Sakura: Melhor nem imaginar...eles devem estar me querendo para drenar meu sangue e meu imenso poder que guarda em mim...se isso acontecer, eu não serei mais que uma reles fracote...e não serei útil... Kyo: Fique calma, está segura agora, descanse. Evil Sakura: Sim...acho que deixei minha marca de mão sangrenta na parede... Kyo a enterrompe colocando um esparadrápo no rosto dela, ela sente um pouco de dor. Kyo: Você fala demais. *coloca outro curativo em Evil Sakura* Evil Sakura: ...Digo o necessário... Kyo: É minha maneira educada de falar "cala boca" sem ser rude. *coloca mais um* Acho que isso vai te ajudar a sarar mais rápido. Evil Sakura: O-obrigada... Depois de bem tratada, Evil Sakura tira um cochilo, ao acordar ela se sente melhor. Evil Sakura: Urg...o soninho tava bom... Enquanto isso, Kyo está sentado pensando em alguém olhando para cima. Kyo: (Será que ela está bem?) O pôr do sol aparece e Kyo olha pra ele diretamente com as mãos entrelaçadas pensativo e quieto Evil Sakura: Estou recomposta!... Kyo: Será que ela está bem? Evil Sakura: Meus ossos e meus orgãos se regeneraram agora...hum? Ah você tá aí... Kyo: *não ouvindo Evil, continua pensatívo* (Será que ela ta se divertindo seja lá onde for?) Evil Sakura: Hum? Kyo olha para trás e percebe Evil agora. Kyo: Oh, desculpe me distraí. Evil Sakura: Não, sem problema... Kyo: Já se recuperou? Evil Sakura coloca alguns ossos no lugar. Evil Sakura: Agora estou. Kyo: *se levanta* Evil Sakura: O que pretende fazer agora? Kyo: Não sei... Evil Sakura: Incrível que...a cidade mudou num estalar de dedos. Kyo: Foi rápido demais, me assustaria em ver isso aqui daqui a 100 anos. Evil Sakura: E o pior...é que não pode mudar, né? Kyo: Só se alguem voltasse no tempo hehe. Evil Sakura: Ou reconstruisse tudo de forma que era South Town. Kyo: Vamos ver como fica. Evil Sakura: A fonte até que gostei. Kyo: Eu não tô gostando de nada. Evil Sakura: Isso porque não é a cidade que você conhecia. Kyo: Não é isso. Evil Sakura: Então é o que? Kyo: Eu tinha terminado a escola e conseguido um emprego, como a cidade foi destruída, se foi tudo. Evil Sakura: ... Kyo: Eu queria contar isso pra alguém, mas ela não tá aqui. Evil Sakura: É verdade que você, faz shows? Kyo: Fiz uns shows com a Sakura e um no Pao pao café quando estava sem memória. Evil Sakura se sentiu fascinada por ouvir o que Kyo dizia, ela pediu á ele se ele não poderia mostrar um dos shows dele com Sakura, ele botou o vídeo e mostrou para Evil, ela adorou, a elogiou e tudo. Mas Kyo sentiu uma presença e foi para fora do beco. Kyo: Segura o meu Smartfone um momentinho? De repente explosões são escutadas no lado de fora, Evil Sakura vai lá para ver e Kyo aparece na frente dela. Evil Sakura: Epa...nossa que rápido... Kyo: Precisamos ir, acharam nossa localização. *olha para blusa de Evil e vê um um negócio piscando vermelho* Um rastreador? *tira da blusa dela e quebra* Alguém colocou um rastreador em você, vamos precisamos sair daqui!! Evil Sakura: Tá bom! Kyo: (Sakura vai me matar por isso) Venha vou te carregar a um lugar seguro. Evil Sakura: Tudo bem, mas o que aconteceu? Kyo: Nos acharam, foi is... *desvia de uma cobra verde que ia pegá-lo* Tchi, ele não! *pega Evil Sakura nos braços* Não temos tempo para explicações, Fire Speed! Evil Sakura: Wow! Kyo e Evil Sakura foram encontrados por um homem junto com Shingo, o homem era chamado de Beng, Shingo feliz de ver Kyo de volta abraça ele com toda força, Evil Só observa. Foi um sufoco acalmar o Shingo naquela agitação. Shingo olhou bem para Evil Sakura, ele viu que ela tava diferente, morena, cabelo preto combinando com o uniforme preto. Shingo: Sakura? Evil Sakura: Talvez. O contra ataque contra a NOL. Kyo explica que é a Evil Sakura. Então Kyo e Evil Sakura segue Beng e Shingo para um lugar onde estariam seguros, A Ikaruga Federation. Lá Kyo explicou que foi capturado e mexeram na visão dele e em sua audição e que Evil Sakura tinha escapado com ele lá. Depois ele mencionou Armagus, mas quando ele ia falar, apareceu Rock. Ele foi diretamente a Evil Sakura e a abraçou. Ela não esboçou nenhuma reação, ela perguntou quem era ele e depois ele estranhou que ela não o reconhecia, mas como isso era possível? Ele era inocente e não sabia que aquela, não era a Sakura que ele pensava ser mas diga-se de passagem que ele se sentiu chateado, por ele não ver que aquela não era a irmã dele, mas a aparência idêntica quem não ia dizer que era ela? Depois ele se desculpou e depois ela retribuiu a ele e que disse que não sabe onde realmente a Sakura está e que tenha fé que ela irá voltar. Beng e alguns Ninjas estavam planejando o ataque contra NOL, então Kyo e Evil Sakura foram na frente. Enquanto isso, eles estão esperando o contra-ataque dentro da base. Evil Sakura: Bem...estamos aqui...espere quando eles estiverem numa enrrascada. Kyo: Ok. Evil Sakura: Não podemos atacar senão vamos ser vistos. Kyo: Entendo. Enquanto isso, Kyo fica calado e pensatívo quando de repente, ouve-se ninjas gritando de agonia e dor. Evil Sakura: Merda!! Eles são muito poderosos!! Kyo: O que ta havendo? Evil Sakura: Eles mataram milésimos ninjas. Vamos!! Ainda há esperanças! Kyo: Sim!! Evil Sakura corre e Kyo vai junto. Kyo e Evil Sakura entram no quartel, lá eles encontraram um moço e o principal, Hazama Terumi. Hazama: Sim muito obrigado, pode ir Evil Sakura: Hey, eu conheço você!! Venha já aqui!! Hazama: Já vou, vadia morena! Evil Sakurra: Vadia!!? Hey, você não me conhece não!! Kyo: Eu não quero você...eu quero a espada dele, Uruborus!! Cobras verdes aparecem no seu braço e amarra Kyo. Kyo: Hey, me solta!! *tentando se soltar das cobras* Evil Sakura: *pega a cobra e puxa Hazama para cima* Hazama: *ri* Evil Sakura: *indo dar um soco em Hazama* Hazama: *a lâmina em seu punho aparece e colide os punhos, joga Evil Sakura para cima, desfazendo a colisão* Em suas lâminas duplas podia se ver energias roxas semelhantes ao Hadouken. Kyo permanece amarrado nas cobras. Hazama: Agora já consegui o que eu queria, hahahahaha! Evil Sakura: *olhando o punho ferido* Droga... *dando um soco que faz Hazama parar um pouco longe e depois indo até Kyo e corta as cobras de uma vez só com o lado da mão como um golpe de karatê* Kyo: Thanks. Hazama: *se levanta* Já consegui o que queria. Vamos, pode ir embora, putinha morena volte com o rabinho entre as pernas. Evil Sakura: Sua cobra nojenta!! Hazama: O que vai fazer? Ativar o cabelo roxo? Vamos faça isso! Ative o cabelo roxo e você a churrasqueira! Evil Sakura fica com uma expressão amedrontadora em sua face Kyo: Evil Sakura espera, não percebe? Ele está nos provocando para nós ativarmos nossos poderes ocultos. Ele está traman....hhmm huuu!! De repente ele interrompido por uma cobra que amarra a boca de Kyo e o resto de seu corpo. Hazama: Cala a boca emozinho gay, quero dar uma palavrinha com a moreninha, incrível que se Armagus te mata, a sua réplica continuará viva, agora pode parar de bancar o herói punk, viadinho! Evil Sakura: ... Sem ter o que dizer ela o ignora e Evil Sakura novamente corta as cobras e liberta Kyo, ele agradece novamente. Hazama: Vamos, ativa o cabelo roxo e você a churrasqueira! De repente ela pula em cima de Hazama e prende seus dois braços. Hazama: Uh uh vai, me faça sofrer me torture me esquarteja WAHAHAAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAH! *rindo loucamente* Evil Sakura: Não! Por ter pego meu poder, você ficará sem isto como castigo. E então ela arranca seus 2 braços fora. Hazama: Hahaha, caiu na minha armadilha, vadia!! *energias verdes começam a aparecer no lugar dos braços* Kyo: Evil Sakura cuidado!! É uma armadilha! Evil Sakura: Armagus! Sem pensar 2 vezes ela correu até Kyo, energias verdes perseguiam Evil Sakura e então ela consegue chegar até Kyo e o abraça e então eles desaparecem. Hazama: *sorrindo, pegando o chapéu, colocando na cabeça e andando* Evil Sakura e Kyo conseguem escapar e aparecem no beco deitado e Evil abraçada com ele. Evil Sakura: Essa foi por pouco...droga... Kyo: Foi por pouco que ele te pegou. Evil Sakura: Ele pegou minha energia...aquele desgraçado... Kyo: Ele, por que queria que ativássemos nossos poderes ocultos? Evil Sakura: Para poder...talvez drenar nossa energia. Kyo: Não sei, tem muita coisa que não sabemos. Evil Sakura: Pelo menos ele não pegou você... Kyo: Pelo menos ele não te pegou. Evil Sakura: É....seria pior ainda...!?!?! Evil Sakura percebe que tá abraçada com Kyo ainda e se afasta rápidamente. Evil Sakura: D-desculpe. Kyo: (O que foi isso?) *olha com cara assustada* Ela fica com um rubor nas bochechas. Evil Sakura: Você está bem? Kyo: Tô tô. Evil Sakura: Ótimo...*se vira* Kyo: Vamos voltar ao esconderijo? Evil Sakura: Claro, claro. Temos que...nos preparar...mais que isso. Kyo: Você não parece bem apesar de seus ferimentos terem sido curados. Evil Sakura: Estou chateada... Kyo: Com o que? Evil Sakura: Ele disse que eu posso morrer e minha réplica viver...talvez....se ela.... Kyo: Não!! *pega nos ombros de Evil Sakura* Não deixo uma amiga morrer!! Hazama não vai te matar, não vou deixar isso acontecer, eu já disse!! Evil Sakura: Não irá me matar definitivamente. Não pode...ou talvez.....se ela estiver aqui.... Kyo: Vamos logo, você fala demais. *puxa Evil Sakura* Evil Sakura: ... Enquanto andam eles conversam. Kyo: Queria te pedir uma coisa. Sabe o garoto que te abraçou? Evil Sakura: Não o conheço. Kyo: O nome dele é Rock Howard, praticamente foi abandonado pelo pai, Terry Bogard matou o pai dele acidentalmente e adotou Rock, Rock não sabe muito sobre as coisas porque o Terry não o ensinou tudo, Rock é muito inocente. Aquela flor que você encontra num cemitério. Evil Sakura: ...É por isso que ele me confundiu com sua namoradinha. Kyo: Queria te pedir para treinar ele. Evil Sakura: Sabe que minha força é super fatal...não é? Kyo: Mas eu confio em você sei que conseguirá ensinar bem a ele. Evil Sakura: Tudo bem... Kyo: Ele parece ter um laço forte com a Sakura, até chamou você de irmã mais velha pensando que era ela Evil Sakura: É...eu me lembro. Kyo: Vai por mim, ele pode ser uma grata surpresa pra você. Evil Sakura: Quem sabe... Kyo: Eu tô te pedindo isso porque eu acho que ele ainda tem um potencial que poucos sabem. Sakura: Tudo bem, eu treino. Kyo: Obrigado,sou um péssimo mestre. Evil Sakura: Hunf. Bem chegamos. E então, Rock apareceu e então perguntou a Kyo se o treinamento ia continuar, então ele respondeu que não iria mais treiná-lo, que quem iria treiná-lo era nada mais e nada menos que Evil Sakura. Rock aceitou a oferta e foi treinado como devia. No dia seguinte, Rock mudou por completo em suas habilidades, isto fez com que ele se tornasse muito mais forte, o que deixou Evil Sakura super orgulhosa dele, o treino com Evil Sakura era de fazer ele abrir os olhos e testar sua velocidade e reflexo. Evil Sakura após estar treinando Rock, ela explicou sobre Armagus, Rock aprendeu rápido depois que Evil Sakura prendeu a atenção dele fazendo ele ficar de olhos bem abertos numa luta, incrível como Evil Sakura fez com que ele fosse mais sagaz. Rock conseguiu, porém, desmaiou e Evil Sakura o pegou a tempo e o colocou de volta para casa depois saiu. Subiu os telhados e procurou por Kyo, ela o viu dormindo no chão atrás de uma pedra abraçado com um caderno, ele delirava enquanto dormia com o rosto rosado. Kyo: Eu fiz para você *sorrindo e com um rubor no rosto* gostou do que eu fiz? Evil Sakura: É para responder? Err... sim? Kyo acorda e viu que tudo era um sonho, depois vê Evil Sakura e pergunta como Rock foi de treino e ela responde que ele aprendeu rápido. Kyo guarda o caderno e fica feliz por ele ter evoluído tão rápido. Evil Sakura depois disso conversa com Kyo em relação a Sakura, ela afirma que ela é ideal para Kyo porque tava na cara que Kyo tinha um sentimento a mais por ela, o que não era percebido isto em lugar nenhum. Ela diz que percebeu isso, porque desde que ele a tirou de dentro dela, soube que naquele momento estava destinado a ficar do lado dela para o que der e vier, mas isso era camuflado. Evil Sakura: Hey, Kusanagi Kyo Kyo: *se virou para ela* Evil Sakura: Você pensa em ser pai algum dia? Kyo: Bom para isso preciso de uma casa, de um emprego e de um colete a prova de fogo. Evil Sakura: Um colete? Como assim? Kyo: É necessário, porque se o meninão fosse brincar, que não brincasse com fogo. Evil Sakura ficou bem que convencida de ouvir aquilo e chegou a rir de boca fechada. Evil Sakura: Que estrago. *imaginando Kyo e Sakura ao lidar com o garoto* Kyo: O pequeno incendiário Kusanagi. *com um sorriso no rosto* A conversa estava boa, Evil Sakura se pendura no poste de luz, mas Kyo tinha uma coisa em mente e isso seria...digamos arriscado. Evil Sakura estava pendurada de cabeça pra baixo no poste, observando Kyo algo que ele planejava, de repente algo brilha no bolso dele e isto chama a atenção dela. Kyo: O que está olhando? Evil Sakura: Algo em seu bolso brilha. Kyo: *pega um pingente de um sol dourado* Isto? É que... Ele de repente fica calado. Ela depois viu a expressão dele então ele acende uma chama e olha para ela. Kyo: Nada Preciso encontrar mais informações da NOL, você fica. Digamos que, ele queria que ela mantesse a guarda de Rock, Hotaru e Shingo, porque se essa NOL planejava algo, quem iria protegê-los a não ser ela? Ele fez o certo, ela devia ficar para protegê-los a qualquer custo. Kyo então muda suas vestes para Syo Kirishima, sendo esse um disfarce. Kyo: Eu vou lá, proteja a todos. Passam-se uns dias, Evil Sakura fica preocupada com seu retorno e vai procurá-lo, até que encontra ele em frente de uma base, ela aparece sentada no poste. Kyo: O que você está fazendo aqui? Evil Sakura: Estava com saudades. Apenas avisando, quero que tome cuidado e que volte com vida e que se quiser ver sua namoradinha novamente que cumpra sua promessa, até mais Kusanagi Kyo. Kyo: Eu ficarei bem, até mais Evil Sakura. E então, Kyo e Evil Sakura se vêem pela última vez e então se separam um do outro e Evil Sakura volta para Ikaruga, onde mantém a guarda dos 3. Um momento precioso para proteger quem deve. Era madrugada e tudo estava quieto, Rock e Evil Sakura estava conversando. Evil Sakura: Então é isso? Quer dizer que eu tenho que proteger com a vida essa cidade? Rock: Sim, ele me disse isso. Evil Sakura: Então que assim seja, nem que eu tenha que sacrificar minha mente e minha alma para salvar vocês. Rock: Não!! *abraça Evil Sakura* Por favor mestra, não faça isso! Eu não quero te perder, por favor não diga isso! As palavras do garoto tocava Evil Sakura profundamente com a preocupação do garoto, naquele abraço que nunca recebeu na vida, um abraço, que parecia que seu coração voltou a bater novamente. Um sentimento... Evil Sakura: Obrigada...Rock...*lacrimeja sangue* Rock: Hey, você está bem? Evil Sakura: Estou... Rock: Seus olhos... Evil Sakura: Ah...isso...é normal, estou bem, isso acontece. *limpa o rosto* De repente, ouve-se uma conversa no lado de fora. Regulus Clover: Como nosso chefe Hazama desapareceu, vamos cumprir nosso dever. Nós o achamos homens, matem a todos. Estrondos fortes do portão são ouvidos, Rock e Evil Sakura se assustam, Shingo e Hotaru vão para fora saber o que ocorre apavorados. Rock: O que é isso?! *assustado* Evil Sakura: Eles nos acharam... Rock: O que vamos fazer agora? Evil Sakura: Nós não, vocês... Rock: Não, eu fico, eu vou ajudá-la. Evil Sakura: Só eu faço isso, meu dever...é proteger vocês com a vida. Rock: Então vem com a gente... O estrondo do portão fica mais forte ainda e todos se assutam, menos Evil que fica no mesmo lugar. Evil Sakura: ...Eu adoraria...queria poder estar mais ao lado de vocês...mas não posso... Rock: Por que não, por favor vem...tem que ter algum jeito mas por favor não se sacrifique! *lacrimejando* Evil Sakura com o cabelo nos olhos e cabeça abaixada, derrama suas primeiras lágrimas que um ser humano derramaria. Evil Sakura: E-eu s-sinto muito Rock...mas peço que se retire...VÁÁÁ!! *grita pro alto aos prantos* No momento, o portão é caído no chão!! Rock & Evil Sakura: !!! Soldados baleiam Evil Sakura, as balas vão na direção dela e Evil entra na frente de Rock e leva as balas, ela joga sangue para cima e cai como uma tábua para trás no chão. Evil Sakura: V-v-v-v-vão... Rock, Hotaru e Shingo e então correm, enquanto Evil Sakura levanta vagarosamente enquanto as balas saem de seu corpo, fazendo força enquanto encara os soldados vindo, ela fala em mente enquanto fica de olhos fechados. Evil Sakura: (Bem, Kusanagi Kyo, parece que entrei numa furada né...queria poder vê-lo de novo, queria que tivesse aqui, não sei se morrerei...mas é capaz de eu morrer sim...espero que num futuro próximo...você e sua namoradinha se reencontre...é tudo que eu peço...e espero que algum lugar do horizonte ela o veja lá...agora farei isso pelo seus amigos...e........) PELA HUMANIDADE!!! Ela desperta sua Satsui no Hadou suprema. Soldados armados com armas de Armagus eles apontam para Oni Sakura e com seus tentáculos de aura gigante ela os espatifa em mil pedaços. Mais soldados chegam e ela atira 1000 hadoukens de mão e anti-mão e eles se defendem com escudos de Armagus. ??: Vamos menina, pare de brincar!! Um homem de palitó branco com conjunto de chapéu está segurando Rock pelo pescoço enquanto Shingo e Hotaru estão derrotados ao chão. Ela se vira e o vê. Oni Sakura: Quem é você?! Kimblee: Muitos me chamam de explosívo, outros me chamam de Rubro, mas pode me chamar de Kimblee. Minha vida está dividida a esse garoto, se me matar, me aposso do corpo dele! Renda-se ou ele morre!! Oni Sakura se sente dividida em duas decisões drásticas... Oni Sakura: Primeiro me responda uma pergunta, se eu me render, você poupa a vida dele? Kimblee: Sou um homem de palavra, se você se render, o garoto não terá a vida dividida com a minha. Oni Sakura: ...Então...pode soltá-lo...não tenho outra escolha a não ser isso... Então Kimblee o coloca no chão devagar. Kimblee: Nosso trabaho está feito aqui homens, conseguimos o que queríamos. Oni Sakura volta a ser Evil e antes de ir embora, ela desamarra a fita em seu cabelo a beija e coloca na mão de Rock e a fecha, depois derrama uma lágrima. Evil Sakura: Fique com isso para se lembrar de mim...Rock...adeus... Kimblee: Vamos logo!... Então, ela é levada com a NOL que nunca mais voltou. Rock, acorda chorando e olha a fita na mão. Rock: Eu...não consegui salvá-la... Shingo: Ela nos salvou... *de bruços no chão com o torso um pouco levantado* Rock: Ela...nos...salvou?... Shingo: Sim, ela fez isso por nós, como é corajosa... Rock: ...E-eu...me...sinto...mal... Em seguida Rock desmaia novamente. Hotaru: Rock!! *espantada* Shingo: Vamos! Vamos ajudá-lo Então, Shingo e Hotaru se levantam e o leva para dentro em segurança. Bem-vindos á Kagustushi. 100 anos se passaram e Evil Sakura durante todos esses anos é considerada já morta por tortura na NOL. Os Lutadores do Destino finalmente voltam ao seu "tempo", Sakura quando sai, vem um homem robótico, ele tenta capturá-la, mas consegue fugir. Sakura anda pela cidade olhando para os lados, pessoas olhavam para ela. Sakura: (Que pessoas são essas?) Um cartaz bate no rosto de Sakura. Sakura: Hum! >< *pegando o cartaz e olhando* Era um cartaz que tinha o preço de 90 milhões quem fosse capturar Ragna the Bloodedge, Sakura: Hum...Ragna the Bloodedge. Na janela, podia se ver uma garota loira mais baixa que Sakura que era bastante semelhante ao Rock, isso chamou a atenção de Sakura que foi olhar pela janela, ela olha para trás e de repente amostra o dedo do meio para ela. Sakura: '-' (Eu hein, que garota ousada.) *saindo da janela e andando* (Cadê todo mundo?) De repente, um Reppuken vai na direção de Sakura e a acerta. Sakura: !! *olhando para trás* A garota vem com o braço em prótese, formando uma lâmina afiada feita com Armagus e corre na direção de Sakura. Sakura: Hey!! Pra que essa violência toda?! :o ??: Você é uma das servidoras de Jin Kisaragi da NOL!! *dando um golpe horizontal de lâmina* Sakura: WOW!!! *abaixando* ??: Não vou deixar que me capture! Por causa de vocês, meus pais estão mortos!!! *dando um chute* Sakura: Ung!! *levando e indo para trás* Espera! Quem é Jin e o que é NOL?! ??: Você é idiota?! Isso me custou um braço por causa dele!! *dando um golpe diagonal para cima* Sakura: Waaaaah!! *inclinando para trás e lenço amarelo é cortado um pouco e perdendo o equilíbrio* ??: *pulando em cima de Sakura e apontando a lâmina para o pescoço dela* Meus comprimentos ao Jin! Sakura: Espera!! Eu não sou quem você pensa, eu estou perdida, tem que compreender!! Está me atacando sem razão nenhuma e pra que? ??: Grrrr! *cortando a faixa de Sakura ao meio* Não minta pra mim e onde está Jin Kisaragi!! Sakura: >< ! *olhando para cima guiando os olhos* Escuta, eu não sei de nada! E sai de cima de mim!! *empurrando ??, levantando* Eu não tenho nada a ver com esse cara ou essa NOL. ??: *levantando* Então vai morrer por isso! *correndo na direção de Sakura* Sakura: *suspirando* (Essa garota tá surda?) *balanço o braço direito pra frente* Brasas! *jogando uma Aoi Honno nela e paraliza seu sistema nervoso* ??: Me solta!!! Sakura: Primeiro me escute, EU, não sirvo á Jin Kisaragi, muito menos sou ele e muito menos sirvo á uma companhia NOL. ??: Me solta!! Fazendo uma covardia com uma garota!!? Sakura: *respirando fundo* (Eu mereço...) *retirando as brasas de seu corpo* ??: Reppuken!! Sakura: Reppuken? Hey, esse golpe quem costumava mandar era Rock! Hadoken!! *mandando para colidir* ??: Como sabe do meu avô? Quem é você?! Sakura: Eu, sou Sakura Kasugano e você? ??: Sakura??? Sakura já morreu faz muito tempo!! *correndo na direção Sakura* Sakura: O que? Mas eu tô aqui? Ao longo dos dias que se passaram por lá, após ter conhecido a.... (Sem comentários....) a descendente de Rock (Que cortou minha fita com a lâmina de prótese...), eu vejo que na casa dela tem uma caixinha na mesa, dentro dela está uma fita, um pouco amarelada, eu estranho o porque ela estar aqui, eu decido colocá-la para substituir aquela. -Heh, está amarelada, mas só para substituir - Eu disse. De repente, sinto me forçada a se lembrar e começo a me lembrar do que aconteceu com Evil Sakura, mostrou Regulus Clover e Evil Sakura, ela estava presa no tornozelo e pulsos e uma coisa que ficava presa na testa dela fazendo uma curva, deixando sua cabeça imóvel: -Uma espécie de corpo lotado de Seithr, interessante - Regulus Clover fala. -que a experiência começe. Evil Sakura é eletrocutada por energias de Armagus e grita de agonia, meu corpo começa a doer e eu começo a se contorcer e minha cabeça dói demais, meus olhos mudam para vermelhos e começo a perder o equilíbrio com as mãos na cabeça, respiro ofegante, chega a....descendente de Rock chega e pergunta o que ouve, eu olho no canto do olho para ela: -FICA LONGE DE MIM!! - Eu digo e vou para fora -O que houve, só me responda!- Ela diz e me abraça. -...Ela estava sofrendo... por Armagus. -Você não diz coisa com coisa. - Ela então vai embora. Nesse meio, chega uma mulher ruiva e me mostra uns papéis, mostrando os rostos de Jin, Ragna e.... a garota.... eu falo que não vi Ragna, muito menos esse Jin, não sei o que deu em mim, mas assoprou, eu entreguei a garota! Muahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahhahaha!! Mas, em outras palavras, Kyo achava estranho do porquê meus olhos estarem vermelhos, algo falava dentro de mim e Kyo parece que descobriu que o corpo de Evil Sakura estava morto e que a alma dela padeceu em mim e disse que Hazama tinha razão, que Armagus mataria ela e eu viveria. De repente, Evil Sakura toma minha face: -Olá Kusanagi Kyo - Ela diz. -E-Evil Sakura- Ele responde surpreso. -Vejo que continua um gato, hehe, estranho eu parar nesse corpo né, parece que não poderei retornar, então eu fico no corpo dela. -Evil Sakura, aquela promessa que você fez ainda está de pé não é. -Claro que está, apenas faça sua parte e fique ao lado de sua namoradinha. - Então os meus olhos voltam a sí. Então, depois a luta com Mu-13, os heróis conseguem cumprir sua missão, mas como voltar para casa? Eis a questão. Kyo fala para Rachel que volte o tempo onde ocorreu o show meu e de Kyo, mas só uma pessoa terá que ir, mas como isso seria possível, se South Town iria ser destruída. Um homem de armadura branca com o cabelo enorme de máscara chamado Hakumen aparece e se encarrega de ir, para concertar o erro, então ele vai. Ele entra no portal, ele se esconde, fica escondido até o show acabar. Minutos depois, o show acaba e Evil Kyo no lado de fora está correndo para lá, Hakumen o impede dando um chute nele: -Aaargh! - Evil Kyo cai no chão. - Como se atreve?! Hakumen pega ele pelo pescoço.-VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA!! POR SUA INCOPETÊNCIA CUSTOU A VIDA DE MUITOS!! E ME FEZ PERDER ALGUÉM!! -Me solte, nada vai me impedir de derrotar o falsário!! - Evil Kyo fica de olhos amarelos e tenta queimar Hakumen. Hakumen empala Evil Kyo, tira a espada e solta Evil Kyo no chão. -Mas...se me matar... o falsário morre também! -Errado! - Hakumen empala ele de novo. -Eu tenho o poder de te matar. Esse erro não irá se repetir nunca mais... Evil Sakura nesse momento chega e vê Evil Kyo caído no chão sangrando muito. -É bom ver seu rosto novamente... - Diz Hakumen. -Q-quem é você e o que fez com ele?! - Ela exclama. -Seu aluno... - Hakumen tira a máscara, revelando Evil Kyo, com cicatrizes na testa e rosto. Evil Sakura olha com uma cara de estarrecida. -Fui um péssimo aluno, causei sua morte... agora o erro está concertado. -Mestra, não consigo...regenerar - Diz Evil Kyo abraçando Evil Sakura com os últimos segundos de fôlego. -Eu matei a mim mesmo para salvar você... - Diz Evil Kyo (Hakumen) - adeus...mestra... Depois daí, ele desaparece como poeira, Evil Sakura chora de verdade, Kyo e eu chegamos depois e vimos ela: -O que houve, Evil Sakura? - Kyo pergunta. -FIQUEM LONGE DE MIM!! - Ela joga uma Gouhadouken com uma mão, Kyo me puxa desviando pro lado a magia lançada. Kyo fala para ela se acalmar e ele explica que aquele era Evil Kyo e que ele a salvou de um destino cruel, mas Evil Sakura não podia acreditar no que viu. De repente, uma figura encapuzada chega e Kyo e eu olhamos para ela, Kyo e eu se jogamos na figura e falamos Chris. Chris? Ah sim, claro, quem não ia reconhecer aqueles tênis azuis? xD Então essa queima o casaco feito de pelo e se revela! ^^ Enquanto isso, Evil Sakura vem carregando Evil Kyo nos seus braços: -Está morto...-Ela diz com voz de choro.- eu costumava enchergá-lo com outros olhos, depois que ele surgiu... ao invés de ter o nome Evil Kyo, eu ia dar outro nome á ele.... -E qual seria? - Pergunta Chris. -Kusanagi...Satsui... porque eu encherguei algo nele que me fez tratá-lo não só como um aluno, mas enchergar ele como um filho... um filho-aluno... mas agora é tarde demais agora, já que está morto... eu quero enterrá-lo... onde tem cemitério por aqui? Chris não responde, seu cabelo fica branco e então ele vira no God Orochi. -Quem precisa de cemitério? Tenho um lugar melhor que posso enterrá-lo, só precisa pegar minha mão. Com uma mão segurando Evil Kyo e a outra pegando a de God Orochi eles se teleportam. Eles aparecem num lugar luminoso e branco, onde tem uma cova pronta com uma lápide ainda não escrita: -Here we are - God Orochi diz. -Onde estamos? - Evil Sakura pergunta. -Estamos.... Em algum lugar.... Não tem nome esse lugar. Quero que enterre ele aqui, para que ninguém nunca use o corpo dele. -Certo...puxa veio com lápide e tudo... -Ela olhou para Evil Kyo segurada em seus braços. - queria poder... nomeá-lo, queria poder... dizer o quanto você significou para mim... mas por que não me deu ouvidos?... -Enterre ele com dignidade e eu irei te dar um presente -Certo... e bem...eu tinha sido uma mãe para você... esse tempo todo, agora eu sou sozinha... como sempre fui... eu enterro seu corpo aqui... para descançar em paz....- Ela o beija na boca - adeus... Kusanagi Satsui... Ela o coloca no buraco com cuidado, depois o buraco fecha de repente. -E obrigada... -Então, ela tira sua fita e amarra na lápde. God Orochi com uma espada espiritual escreve na lápde Satsui Kusanagi - Agora, vamos. -...Sim....-Com o braço nos olhos esconde o rosto. God Orochi se segura em Evil Sakura e volta onde está Kyo e eu. God Orochi cumpre sua promessa, lhe dá a recompensa que Evil Sakura merece, porque ele diz que seria uma desonra com ela, ele diz que quando ela dormisse, que ela dissesse "Olá Kusanagi" e ela iria vê-lo no sonho e então ela agradece Chris e ele se destransforma e eu desamarro a fita da cabeça e dou para Evil Sakura: -Por que está me dando isso? - Evil pergunta. -É sua - Eu digo. - ponha e verá o porquê isso aconteceu, se quiser se lembrar. -Está bem então. -Então ela põe. -Eu não sinto nad....! - De repente, sua cabeça começa a doer e ela cai no chão encolhida com as mãos na cabeça, as lembranças vão a atacando como se fossem lanças invisíveis perfurando seu corpo. Ela grita e se contorce toda. -Kyo, será que ela vai superar isso? - Chris pergunta preocupado. -Sim, ela é forte e sei que vai. - Responde Kyo. Depois, as lembranças param e ela para de se contorcer. -Então quer dizer... que eu seria uma fonte de energia no futuro? - Ela pergunta. -Diríamos que sim. - Kyo responde. Ela fica em silêncio... então se levanta lentamente. -Entendo... acho melhor... eu... ir descançar... por favor com a licença de vocês. Então ela desaparece vagarosamente, com uma expressão vazia, de sofrimento misturada com tristezas...Categoria:Fighter of Destiny:Sagas